The Scariest Thing Ever
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Killian Jones is not afraid of anything. Except of what he has to say to David, Prince Charming, Father of Emma Swan. How will David react to Killian's question? After Season Three, no Frozen


**This idea came to me for another show years ago, but I never got around to writing that version. I decided that Captain Swan would be a perfect pairing for me to try the idea once again. This takes place after the season 3 finale, but will not have anything Frozen related in it. ENJOY!**

Killian didn't know why he was doing this. It wasn't necessary; in fact being here may be even worse then if he had never come up with this horrible idea in the first place. There were two likely scenarios to come out of today - he got what he wanted, and no one was hurt, or he didn't, and someone would wind up dead. He rubbed his ear, wishing the nervous tic would go away, particularly before his impending encounter.

"Hey Hook, what's up?" Mary Margaret asked. He took a moment to assess the woman before he began. She had bags under her eyes so purple they were nearly black, her hair stuck up in odd places like she had just gotten out of bed, and she could barely keep her eyes open. That little prince must be causing no small amount of disruption in the lives of his parents. Picturing a sleep deprived Charming, he nearly let his sweaty palm and whirling, turbulent stomach turn him away from the task at hand. But then, he couldn't continue to espouse good form and not be a hypocrite could he?

"Is David around?" He finally asked.

"He was putting Neal down. Come in, have a seat, and I'll get him."

Killian was surprised that a woman who had probably clocked a maximum of 10 hours of sleep that week could remain that cheerful. It was true, they had a lot to be grateful for right now; Zelena's defeat, the return of every flying monkey to human form, and the chance of being at peace for at least a short time. But even now, no one could compete with Snow White for happiest person.

Killian awaited obediently in the kitchen, drumming his fingers on the countertop in his impatience. Now that he was approaching the point of no return, he was ready to do this, get it completely over with, and never have to approach something as terrifying as this ever again.

"Hey Killian, what's up?" David asked.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, not anxious to engage in small talk. He was ready. He could finally get out the words that had been haunting him for days. He cleared his throat and began. "Look, David..."

The words stopped when I shrill cry echoed from the other room. "One second. Just let me get Neal."

David got up and walked over to the bassinet. The instant he picked up the bundle the crying stopped. Killian couldn't stop his awe at how natural David was as a father. He gently bounced the baby, who was rapidly growing out of his infancy. Neal would be nine months old soon.

"The lad is growing, isn't he?" Killian said. It was obvious the father loved his son, barely looking up at Killian. His heart clenched, wishing that maybe someday he could experience that same love.

"David, what would you say if I said I wanted to be a part of your family?"

David looked up, confused by the question.

"What I'm trying to say is... I would like to ask Emma to marry me, but I would like your blessing first."

David didn't say anything. He stood from his seat and placed Neal on the floor, and the boy quickly proceeded to pull himself up on a chair and look solemnly at Killian. His pulse raced once again. David's silence was eerie, putting Killian on edge and heightening his senses beyond what they had been for ages. It would be one thing if he had begun yelling at him, blaming him for things or railing about what he had done in the past. Nothing assuaged his fears when David disappeared, and Neal continued to look at Killian suspiciously, as if he too was disapproving of the pirate attempting to woo his sister.

David finally returned, his sword hanging lazily at his side. Killian instinctively reached around for his own weapon, cursing himself when he recalled that he had not deemed the sword necessary with the defeat of Zelena. "What's going on Dave?" he asked, hoping to dispel the Prince's apparent anger.

"Kneel down," he said. Killian balked and stepped back. If he was so angry with him, he should at least give him a fighting chance, shouldn't he?

"What's going on Mate? Why are you so upset?" he asked.

David's face remained stoic, his emotions completely shrouded. "What do you think is happening?"

He raised his hook, grateful he had at least one small weapon in his defense. "I know you don't like the idea of me marrying your daughter, but is killing me really the answer?"

His face finally broke, a smile splitting apart the harshness. "You think I want to kill you? That wouldn't really win me any dad points with Emma, now would it? No, I don't want to kill you; I want to knight you."

Killian couldn't stop himself from literally taking a step back. When he had shown up at the loft this morning, this was the last thing he would have expected to happen. David giving his blessing was one thing, but accepting him so fully? "Why?"

David kept the sword low and loose as he moved towards the former pirate to prove the threat was not real. He placed his hand on his shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. "Honestly, my first thought was that, as a princess, Emma should marry someone that at least had a knighthood. But as I thought about it, I realized that this is long overdue. After everything that you have done for us and for our family, you have proven yourself a hero many times over. If it weren't for you, we never would have been able to save Henry from Neverland, we couldn't have gotten Emma from New York, and we never would have defeated Zelena. So, kneel please."

He was still in shock that this was actually happening, but he obeyed this time. David's sword tapped him lightly on each shoulder,

"You know, I've never knighted someone before, so I'm kind of winging it. So, um… do you swear to support the kingdom – or town in this case – as well as me as King?" David asked.

"Aye," Killian replied, trying to avoid smiling from the stumbling words coming out of David's mouth.

"And do you swear to always fight fair, including not engaging in a battle with an unarmed enemy?"

Killian prepared to nod and agree, until recent circumstances came into his mind. "What if the opponent wields magic?"

David thought for a moment before responding. "A magic wielder is never unarmed unless they can't do magic. But, you should still fight fair."

"Then, yes, I swear."

David had now had enough time that he could finish the ceremony fairly smoothly. "Do you promise to always uphold the honor of a woman?"

David's question was much more pointed than the previous ones. Killian looked him in the eyes to show just how deadly serious he was. "Aye, I swear that I will always treat every woman with the greatest amount of respect I possess."

David accepted the answer. "Will you be fearless, brave and unyielding in the face of any danger?" he asked.

Killian recognized that David was asking these questions to emphasize them, but they both knew that his answers would come as no surprise to the prince. They had shared too much together for David to doubt Killian's courage, honor, and devotion. Killian also followed the necessary procedure as well, and gave his answer calmly and firmly. "Yes, I swear."

David lifted his sword to lightly tap Killian on each shoulder. "I dub thee, Sir Killian, First Knight of Storybrooke."

Killian accepted David's hand to help him stand. The two men stood awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing what they should do next.

"Oh, for heaven's sake David, he's going to be our son-in-law, just give him a hug," Mary Margaret called from the bathroom doorway.

Both men jumped and whirled around to face her. "How long have you been there?" David asked.

"Long enough. Now are you going to hug him, or shall I?"

David finally obeyed the orders, and clapped Killian tightly around the shoulders. Mary Margaret was right there when they broke apart, eager to share her own excitement and hugged Killian tightly.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?" she asked.

Killian went ashen. He had always thought asking David for his blessing would be the hardest part of this process. But the smooth result did not make him optimistic about the next part of his plan. What if she said no?

"I don't know. I mean, how should I do it?"

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Killian was determined to make this the best day ever. She had had so few best days, and she deserved them more than anyone. He had it all planned out, down to the last detail. Charming and Henry had both enthusiastically agreed to help him, and he knew that with their help, he could make dreams come true today.

He straightened the shirt David had loaned to him, wishing he hadn't had to resort to wearing another man's clothes. He was perfectly content to wear the outfit that had served him well for centuries, but when he had shown up at the loft this morning to finalize things with David, he had insisted that Killian dress up. The shirt was paired with something called a tie, but he would have called it a torture device. He tried to loosen it, but then remembered how hard it had looked to tie it, even with two hands.

"Hey Killian, what..." Emma came down the dock, stopping short when she saw him. "What are you wearing?"

Killian smiled, trying to stop himself from betraying his secrets just yet. "I just thought it was time for a change, don't you?"

"A tie?" she asked. Killian ignored the sarcastic question. "Who have you been taking fashion advice from anyway? David? Because I swear he has that exact same shirt."

He gestured to the small sailboat next to them attached to the dock to end the uncomfortable topic that would inevitably lead to the truth. "I thought we could take a sail around the harbor."

Emma glanced at him sideways, but the suspicion left as quickly as it had come. "Okay."

He offered his hand, and she climbed on board, with him joining her not a step behind. "Well, lass, as my fearless crew for today's voyage, do me the honor of casting off and getting us ready to set sail."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she said with a smile. She removed the rope tying them to the dock, and the two worked together to get them out into the harbor. With the flying monkeys and cursed town lines gone, there was no limit to how far out they could go. If he didn't have other plans for their day, he would go until they sailed off the edge of the world, always to be together.

"It's odd. No matter what realm I'm in, and the crazy contraptions that exist there, the sea is always the same," Killian said.

The sail caught the breeze perfectly, and he was able to sit back and relax with Emma. She leaned backward so she could look up at the sky, and he joined with her, enjoying the warmth of late morning in the summer air. He didn't say a word, just put his arm around her and pulled her close.

They were twenty minutes out, officially in the open ocean, when Emma broke free of the embrace. "I don't feel so good," she mumbled.

Killian leaned forward and out his hand on her arm, trying to reassure and comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling sick. I think..." Emma leaned her head over the side just in time to avoid vomiting all over Leroy's boat. Killian held her hair and rubbed her back until she had finally emptied her stomach.

"Are you alright love? Are you sick?" he asked.

She managed to shake her head, sitting back against the edge of the boat to try to catch her breath. "I think I'm just seasick," she finally replied.

"Seasick? But you never had a probably aboard the Jolly Roger, have you?"

She shook her head again, keeping her mouth clamped shut to avoid another breakfast repeat. He understood this was not something that was just going to resolve itself, and jumped up to turn the sail around, bringing them back into the harbor as quickly and as smoothly as possible.

"The Jolly Roger is a larger ship, more stable even in the sea. I'm sorry, I didn't even consider the possibility of you getting sick. We'll be back to the docks in no time. The best way to avoid getting sick is to keep your eyes on a fixed point on the horizon."

Emma nodded her head, unable to verbally respond. Killian cut the time getting to the dock in half, catching the full force of the wind in the sail as well as paddling hard with an oar. As soon as they docked, Killian helped Emma onto the firm wooden planks and tied off the boat. He assessed the knot he made, determined it was sound enough, then whirled back around, intending to help Emma, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma!" he called out, worried she may have stumbled off the dock in her sickly state.

"I'm over here," she called. He turned, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on a bench, breathing deeply through her nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down next to her and trying to assess her state of health before she replied.

"I'm feeling better already. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

Killian gave her the requested time. He slowly rose from his crouched position and sat next to Emma on the bench. As naturally happened when they sat together, her head came down on his shoulder, and his arm came around her waist.

"I'm sorry you had to cut the sailing short. That was just really bad luck," Emma said.

He shrugged his shoulders, bringing her head up temporarily, enough for him to smell the lilac and vanilla shampoo she used. "It's not that big of a deal. We'll have another chance sometime."

He found a small piece of her hair and began winding it around his fingers, loving how soft and smooth it was against his centuries of calluses.

"Why do you always play with my hair?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged again. "I guess I just like it, that's all."

She didn't say anything, but he could feel her smile in the air around them. After a few minutes, Emma sat up, and Killian prepared himself to have to deal with her getting sick again. She spoke in a much cheerier tone than earlier though. "I need to use the restroom. Maybe we should head indoors somewhere?"

Killian glanced at the watch Henry had bought for him. It was still an hour before he had planned for their next activity, but it could be bumped up. "Sure thing. I was planning on having lunch at Granny's, so why don't we head over there now?"

Emma agreed to the plan heartily. As they scrunched into Emma's little bug, Killian thought out loud. "You know, if Henry can handle driving one of these contraptions, how hard can they be? Maybe I should start learning how to do it."

Emma couldn't stop the snort of laughter. "I don't know if you driving is the best idea. It's more complicated than it looks."

"If I can handle a ship, I can handle one of these puny things."

She couldn't help but put him in his place. "A newer car, maybe. But you driving stick with one hand? That would be quite the sight."

He knew exactly how to respond to her condescending tone. "I've said it before darling, I love a challenge. So, bring it on."

Emma began laughing so hard that she couldn't see straight. She pulled the car to the side of the road just a block away from Granny's because she didn't think it was safe for her to drive any further.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Killian asked. She couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain herself. Between her fits of giggles, she managed to get out "bring it on."

"Honestly, love, are you alright? What is so hilarious that you can barely string two words together?"

She took a few deep breaths, muttering that she was about to wet herself, and finally got her composure back.

She repeated his words quite sarcastically. "'Bring it on?'"

"What? Did I not use it right?" Killian asked.

Emma smile was wider than the ocean, and threaten to spill into laughter again. "Where did you hear that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think I heard Regina say it to Robin once. But really, did I say it wrong?"

Emma had managed to finally put a lid on her overly emotional response. "No, you said it exactly right. I just - never expected those words to come out of your mouth."

Killian returned her sunshine bright smile and leaned over to kiss her. "If it amuses you that much, maybe I'll say it more often."

"Bring it on," Emma murmured against his lips. They would have lost themselves in kissing had she not pulled away and complained of the stench of her breath.

"Why don't we just go to Granny's as planned? I still really need to pee, and I wouldn't say no to a good teeth brushing."

She threw the car into gear and maneuvered down the last block. Killian insisted on proving himself the gentleman and jumped out of the car, sprinted in front, and opened her door before she even had the engine turned off.

She smiled magnanimously at him. "Thank you sir."

Killian stiffened slightly at the address. He had sworn David and Mary Margaret to secrecy at his sudden status elevation, so how could Emma know? But then he quickly gathered the title was more of a joke. He smiled back, brushing off his previous awkwardness. He took her hand in his, marveling once again at just how beautifully the two of them fit together.

The short walk up the steps into the diner ended abruptly. "Closed due to wolf incident," Emma read aloud from the sign taped to the door.

"What is that about?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Last night was a full moon, but neither David nor I got a call about anything. Ruby must have had some wild night though."

Killian looked nervously at his watch. They were blowing through his day's plans much quicker than he had anticipated. At this rate, they'd be to dinner within two hours.

"I really need to pee, so I am heading to my parents'. Do you want to come with?"

Killian didn't know what else he could do. They walked down the street and up the stairs to the loft, all the while Killian's mind was spinning, trying to come up with some sort of contingency plan.

Emma knocked on the door, and Mary Margaret opened it with a broad smile. "Emma, Hook, come in."

"I really need to use your bathroom," Emma said, just shy of dancing to stay under control.

"Sure, go right ahead," Mary Margaret said.

Emma flew passed her, and Killian walked in, hoping someone here would have a suggestion for him. "Granny's is closed, and I don't know what to do for lunch."

Mary Margaret pondered the dilemma for a moment. "Why don't you two make lunch here, then take it somewhere else to eat, like a picnic?"

Killian's face lit up. "That would be perfect!"

"What would be perfect?" Emma asked.

Killian turned to include her in the discussion. "Your mother just suggested that we make ourselves a lunch and then take it on a picnic. How does that sound?"

His optimism with torn down by the expression of guilt on Emma's face. "I would love to, really. It sounds a lot better than what I have to do. But I just got an emergency call. It shouldn't take me too long, but since David worked all night long, and it's technically my shift now..."

"Didn't Regina tell you to make Robin a deputy so the sheriff's department wasn't all in your family?" Killian asked, hoping to persuade her to change her mind.

"If I was going to, and that's a big if, I need someone right now. So, be a good boy, okay, and I'll call you when I'm done." Emma squeezed his hand and kissed him before she left.

When the door shut behind her, Killian sunk into a seat, all the air gone out of his happiness balloon.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Mary Margaret attempted to cheer him up. "After all, this just gives you more time to plan for the next activity, right?"

He did brighten up slightly. He accepted the tuna fish sandwich Mary Margaret slid towards him, and lost himself in thought as he ate.

**CSCSCSCS****CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Emma called Killian two hours later, grumbling about "boys calling wolf." She agreed to meet him at the beach in 20 minutes. When she arrived, she happily accepted the sandwich Killian had made for her, and sat down on the towel beside him. Her next words came out muffled around her sandwich. "What are we going to do next?"

Killian offered her a drink from his flask as he explained. "When was the last time you got to sit back and just enjoy something?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Henry and I went to the zoo two days before you showed up, but since then..."

Killian took back the flask and took his own drag from it. "Point taken. Today, you and I will just lay back and..."

A fat raindrop fell on Killian's head, derailing his train of thought.

"And what?" Emma asked, before another raindrop hit her squarely on the cheek. The two looked up in unison to see the gathering darkness of an encroaching storm. Killian was about to suggest taking cover when the torrent began. Rain beat upon them with no more warnings, and they scrambled to gather all their things. Shelter was gained by squeezing under an abandoned pier, avoiding the worst of the downpour, yet still managing to get soaked through.

"How did that happen? A second ago the sky was beautiful," Emma said.

Killian sighed, understanding a little better the ever-changing nature of the sea. "Calypso is like any woman, love. She changes her mind quickly, and it's not always to a sailor's benefit."

Emma gave him a surprised look. "Have you been watching Pirates of the Caribbean with Henry?"

Killian assumed that was one of those "TV" things that Emma always talked about. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Emma muttered something that sounded like, 'of course she's real too,' then changed the subject. "So, we're just going to wait here until the storm passes?"

Killian dug around in the bag for a moment, happily producing a bag of fresh chocolate chip cookies. "They're still dry!"

She shared his innocent smile as she reached for a cookie. The two munched away, content to just enjoy Mary Margaret's delicious recipe.

"I know something we could do to pass the time," Killian suggested with a raise of his eyebrow. Emma didn't respond, lost in her own thoughts. After a full minute with no reaction from her, he decided to repeat his suggestion.

"Why don't we have a little fun while we wait?"

Emma looked up at him. "Oh, I was just thinking that, with nothing else to entertain us, you should tell me a story."

Killian was surprised. "A story?"

"Yeah, like, what did you do in Neverland for so many years?"

Killian thought for a moment. Most of his time had been spent trying to find a way off the blasted island. Not much adventure or excitement in that. His thought settled on a moment, a memory long forgotten, but never dimmed by time.

"When Baelfire, Neal, came to Neverland, we spent some time together, before, before I gave him to Pan. After I betrayed his trust, it was many years before I saw him again."

The truth came spilling from his lips, emerging before he could even consider the consequences of them. "My second encounter with him was... decidedly less friendly. I was exploring the island, trying to find a way back, when I found my foot caught in a trap. Bae came along, blamed me for him losing out on some food, and very pointedly told me to leave him alone. He walked off, my foot still caught.

"I was able to break the trap and ran after Bae. I tried to reason with him, get him to see things from my perspective. He refused to listen, ignored every word I said. Nothing happened that day - no grand breakthroughs or reconciliations - not that I had expected any. But I've always remembered it, because I knew that day that I had made a horrible mistake, and I would never be able to forgive myself for it. No matter how long I would live, the day I let Baelfire go would always be the worst day of my life."

Emma put her hand on his shoulder, leaning into it to provide comfort. Killian out his hand over hers, keeping her as close as possible. "I just wish I could have done something for him, something more than subjecting him to Pan's tortures."

Emma kissed his cheek, tender and loving. "I don't know if I really believe in fate, or destiny, or whatever, but what happened to him, to us, is what happened, and I have to believe, especially with what's happened to me, that there is some kind of purpose behind it. What happened between you and Neal, it was horrible, yeah. But if you hadn't, well - I never would have met him, I wouldn't have Henry." She took a deep breath and finished. "Thank you."

His heart skipped a beat. Of all the things he had done during his many years in various realms, this is the last thing he had ever thought deserved gratitude. "You're thanking me for causing him centuries of pain and abuse?"

"I'm thanking you for indirectly giving me my first glimpse into what real love is. For letting me have a son that I love more than I can ever imagine. And I'm thanking you for still wishing you could fix your mistake. Because that's the man I fell in love with, the man who showed me true love really does exist."

Killian pulled her close and kissed her, his heart pounding so fiercely he almost wished it was gone from his chest. Despite the horrible setbacks of the day, he considered now the perfect moment to enact his plan.

"Emma, there's something..."

"It's stopped raining," she interrupted him. She climbed out from under the pier, stretching her arms and legs. "Aren't you coming?"

Killian pushed down the excitement in his chest and the ring in his pocket. He may have missed a good opportunity, but he knew a better one would present itself, soon.

"So, anything else planned for today?" Emma asked.

Killian pulled her close and began sauntering towards the woods. "I may have a thought or two."

It was a long walk from the beach to their destination, but it was a nice change knowing the end result would not mean danger. Within the hour, they walked into a clearing and spied Killian's biggest surprise of the day.

"What is all this?" Emma asked, eyes widening and mouth hanging open as she took in the sight.

Lights twinkled in the branches, barely visible against the bright sunlight, but promising soft illumination later. A blanket was laid out in the grass, a basket set on the corner. "This, darling, is our dinner."

He led her to sit on the blanket, and began removing all of the items from the basket; a set of China for each of them, real silverware, and crystal goblets to maintain the elegance. Emma smiled brightly at the immense preparation that had gone into everything.

"This is amazing. How did you manage it all?" she asked.

Killian poured her a drink as he explained. "I have to admit I had some help. Your parents loaned the plates and things, I prepared the food, and Henry and your father set up the area when we left the beach."

She looked at him quizzically. "How did they know when to set it up?"

He rubbed his ear. "I sent Henry a... What do you call them? A text?"

Emma burst out laughing. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

She held her glass up, and Killian raised his own. "Just wait and see."

They sipped in unison, and were equally united in spitting it out. "What is wrong with this?" Emma asked.

Killian stared at the bottle, trying to figure out how such a sour taste had been introduced. The label showed nothing suspicious, but when he sniffed it, the only aroma was that of vinegar. "It's gone bad."

Emma sighed. "Well, at least we have something to eat." She removed the cover on a tray in front of her, breathing in deeply and savoring the sweet smell of the fruit. She scooped some onto Killian's plate, then onto her own. They tried again to create the semblance of a toast, touching two strawberries together. But even before they sunk their teeth into them, Emma exclaimed that they too had gone bad.

"What the bloody..." Killian asked. He looked through all of the fruit, cursing as he discovered the ants that had enjoyed the meal before the couple could. Not willing to take any more chances, he searched through the next course, and found that he had made the mistake of undercooking the chicken, and the soggy rice made the vegetables paired with it slimy and unpalatable.

"I'm so sorry love. I've just ruined what should have been a beautiful evening," he said. He searched through the basket to find at least one item that was fit for consumption. He retrieved a squashed and unappealing cupcake, but he thought that it might at least taste good.

"Really, I'm so sorry. This is what I get for trying to be fancy, I guess."

Emma smiled despite his self-recriminations. "I think it's incredibly sweet. And it is certainly the most elaborate thing anyone has ever done for me."

She used her fingers to grab a piece of the cupcake. She lifted it up, signifying her willingness to risk her taste buds, and possibly her life on his previously abysmal cooking and plan making. Killian watched with anticipation, his breath beginning to come out in puffs of steam. Those puffs were cut short when Emma shoved the cake into Killian's mouth.

"What the..." He formed around the chocolate dessert (which wasn't half bad). "Why did you do that?"

Emma shrugged and smiled that coy grin that meant she was going to get the better of him. "Every princess deserves a royal taste-tester, don't you agree?"

Killian was not going to let her get away with this. He held up the remainder of the cupcake and prepared to shove it into Emma's mouth. But she anticipated the attack, turning her head at the last second, smearing chocolate all over her face.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Emma said.

"You were the one who turned away!" Killian said.

Emma jumped up, rotten strawberries in hand, and began pelting them at Killian. He scooped up some soggy rice and proceeded with an assault of his own. He ducked and dodged, avoiding the strawberry getting on his borrowed clothes, though his face and arms were less protected.

Emma chucked the fruit with surprising accuracy, but Killian knew it was only a matter of time before he could gain the upper hand. He bided his time, and when the strawberries were finally exhausted, he approached her with his hand outstretched.

"Truce?" he asked.

Emma was wary, gradually raising her hand up. At the last second, with no chance to dodge, Killian pulled her against his chest with his left arm, and shoved rice down her shirt with the other.

"You were offering a truce!" Emma screamed, dancing around to get the slimy rice off her back.

Killian smiled devilishly. "You should know by now, never trust a pirate."

He laughed at her attempts to remove the rice, engrossed in the way she pulled at her shirt and failed to get her back to move the right way. His laughter was so all-consuming, he was on his back before he realized that Emma was coming at him.

"Let's see how you like it!" Emma pinned his arms down with her legs, and got the rice so deep into his shirt, Killian swore it was in his pants. His own amusement was gone, and he struggled to raise himself so he could be rid of the disgusting texture against his skin.

"Alright Swan, you've had your fun, now let me up." He said. Emma didn't budge, smirking because she knew she had won. Killian tried to free himself, lifting his arms, but she had the upper hand. He laid there, trying to figure out how to get free.

"Swan, if you're not going to let me up, you could at least make this worth my while." The rise of his eyebrow left doubt to what he was suggesting. Emma rolled her eyes, but her smile was still plastered to her face, and she bent to give him a kiss.

She rolled off of him, relaxing against the cool grass of the field. Killian sat up and shook his shirt vigorously, but even that did not remove all of the foodstuff. Shooting Emma a look to let her know that he would eventually get her back, he removed his shirt and finally got rid of the rest of the rice.

Emma pulled him to the ground before he could put the shirt back on. She held him close, kissing him in that deliciously sweet way that almost made him willing to forgive her.

Emma broke off the kiss, her head raised in the air to listen for something.

"What's wrong love?" he asked. She failed to answer for a moment. After minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"I'm just shocked that something hasn't happened yet. No dwarves running around screaming 'terrible news,' no talking animals singing 'hakuna matata,' or anyone insisting that I need to break a curse."

Killian raised himself up enough to give her a peck on the forehead. "Better get used to it. There is such a thing as a quiet night in Storybrooke."

She laid back down, sighing contentedly. "I probably shouldn't waste this good moment then."

He heartily agreed, and moved to kiss her again, but she sat up fully, pulling away from him, staring determinedly at the grass.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled at him, but there was a weight behind the gesture. "I still can't believe this is real sometimes. Here I am, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, stargazing with Captain Hook, my boyfriend."

He sat up and raised his eyebrow. "Do you want me to remind you again why you're dating Captain Hook?"

Emma giggled slightly, but she continued on her path of thoughts. "Who would have ever thought, really? After all the stories I heard about you growing up, it certainly affected how I saw you in the beginning. It was no wonder none of us trusted you when you told us you wanted to help us get that compass before Cora."

"To be fair love, I would have sided with you, if you hadn't left me atop that beanstalk."

Emma dropped her head again, but Killian wouldn't allow her to focus on the self pity his words must have created. "I forgave you a long time ago for that, you know that right?"

She nodded. "There are a lot of things both of us have forgiven. I know I don't blame you anymore for working with Tamara and Greg for that short period. If you hadn't, who knows what could have happened to the town, or to Henry."

A short introspective silence followed, until Emma continued on. "What I'm really trying to say is that there is so much more good that you have done for us. Without you, we never would have been able to rescue Henry from Pan. Or had the time to find a cure for the dreamshade for my father. I would probably be living in New York right now, continuing to live a lie with Henry, and probably married to Walsh."

"I have faith in you Swan. I don't think you actually would have gone through with the wedding to the monkey. After all, you do have good sense. You picked me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Though you didn't really leave me all that much of a choice. You traded your ship, your home, to get back to me. Only a truly heartless person would reject you after that."

She paused for a moment. Killian started to shift, considering taking the ring out of his pocket and put into action his day's ultimate plan. But it appeared Emma refused to let him get a word in.

"When you told me about your ship, that's when I knew. I knew that there would never be another person in the entire world, in any world, who could compare to you. All the negative thoughts I had had before, about you still being a pirate, only looking out for yourself, thinking that you only saw me as some prize to be won- all of that vanished away in that instant. I knew then what I had always felt in my heart - that your love was greater than any other in existence, and I would be supremely lucky to even get a glimpse of it."

Killian could feel tears begin to form. He knew he had to do this now. No time would ever be more right than this exact moment. His knees bent to raise himself up and reach into his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Emma asked.

His entire body stilled. Had she really just said what he thought he had heard? "What?" he asked, needing to know that the last few seconds had not been some crazy dream.

Emma blushed, but she kept her gaze steady. "I know you come from a more traditional land, but here, women have been known to ask men to marry them. So... What do you say?"

He didn't know what to say. The obvious answer was yes, but there was the little matter of his own plan. As he hesitated, he could see the fear and walls rise up within Emma once again. He wanted to assuage her fears, letting her know immediately that he cared deeply for her.

"Since you've offered an unconventional proposal, do you mind if I offer an unconventional answer?" The dark tones in Emma's eyes lightened slightly, and she nodded.

Killian held Emma's hand in his, gazing deeply into her eyes. For a long moment, neither said anything, soaking in the intimacy of peering into one another's souls.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were different. Your clothes were a dead giveaway..." Emma hit him softly for destroying the moment. "But there was something else. I knew that there was something in you that I needed to discover, something meant for me and only me. As we talked, as I learned more about you, I realized what it was. I saw how rare love had been in your life, how wary you were about letting anyone close to you. I found myself wanting nothing more than to repair that hole in your soul, to tear down the walls that you had built up so carefully, and remind you how it feels to be completely and utterly in love. I don't know if I've accomplished that completely yet, but I would love to continue to try."

Tears fell silently down Emma's cheeks, continuing to hold his gaze. He reluctantly pulled his hand out of hers to finally retrieve the jewelry that had been burning a hole in his pocket all day.

"So, while I believe I already know the answer - Emma Swan, my dearest love, will you marry me?"

Emma nodded emphatically, allowing him to slip the ring on her finger before gathering him into her arms and kissing him soundly. When they pulled apart, she finally looked at the ring for the first time.

"How... Why...?" The whole sentences seemed to be escaping her at the moment as she looked at her parents' ring on her finger.

"Your father told me that true love follows this ring wherever it goes. He felt like it should go both ways however, that this ring follows true love."

Emma's smile shone brightly, a sun in the middle of the night. "I love you Killian."

"I love you too, my Swan."

The two fell into each other's arms once again, never to be separated, for they had found the truest love.


End file.
